I Fell In Love At Camp Cliche
by MapleCharisma
Summary: Companion to Cliche! Making fun of camp fics, which are often identical. Nadeshiko-chan, my character, shows up in the wrong fanfic! The gang goes online! All this and much more in Camp Cliche! R+R Onegai!
1. Fanfictionnet

Maple's Wisdom: Well, fics where the gang go to summer camp are getting to look a little...plagarized...no offense meant to any camp fic authours, but they all have basically the same plot. One I'm pretty sick of. I read these because the unique parts are mostly good. This is a companion to Cliche!. If anyone else can think of another type of fic that's been done to death, please tell me! These parodies are so fun!  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
*seirc* !hhaW !soed PMALC !SCC nwo t'nod I  
*looks up* uhhh...I was looking at a mirror?  
Maple's Key:  
{Maple! And Charisma!}  
(Cliche notes..what the authour would say if this was serious)  
~Flashback~  
*emphasis*  
^POV^  
  
^Sakura's Day^  
"I'm glad we got to go to a summer camp again, aren't you, Tomoyo-chan?" I asked.  
She smiled. "Hai! It's also great that Rika, Naoko, Meiling and Chiharu are here! Not to mention kawaii guys..." she said, eyeing the boys' table.  
I was wearing a white tank top with a sheer pink long-sleeved shirt, and pink capris with sakura embroidered on the left leg. Not to mention white socks with pink shoes that strapped on. My hair was out, and a pink beret was perched on my head, slightly crooked, just between the pale pink of my shoes and the pink pink of my capris.  
Tomoyo was wearing a purple plaid button-down blouse, with the ends tied in a knot, showing her midriff. She also had on blue bellbottoms with peace signs on them. Her long hair was in a braid over her right ear. {Yeah, right! Like anyone wears jeans to camp! They're too hard to dry...*imagines look on counsellor's face if you did* And sheer tops? Yeah, those aren't gonna catch. Do we care if TOmoyo's midriff is exposed? *groans*}  
Chiharu was wearing a tight yellow t-shirt that said "I describe outfits way too much, in too much detail" in the font Curlz MT, size 36, in purple mountain's majesty. Blue jean cutoffs completed the look. Her hair was in a high ponytail. {Purple mountain's majesty? Only people who read crayons know what colour that is! *looks sheepish* Ok, ok, I read the crayons. Chiharu w/o her pigtails? *laughs until stomach hurts*}  
Rika looked gorgeous and grown-up in a blue denim jumper, with about 10 pockets all over the place, a red t-shirt, hair in two braids, black running shoes, and one knee sock red, one white. {Grown-up? Jumper with ten pockets? Those don't belong in the same story, let alone in the same sentence. Two braids? Refer to last comment.}  
Naoko didn't look too shabby, either, in a huge orange t-shirt. {*giggling* Yeah, right.}  
"YAY!" yelled a guy. "Let's start an *awesome* fight scene!"  
Everyone looked at him. "What, this is a CCS camp fic, right? I hit on someone, and you beat me up!"  
"Uhh..no..." said Yamazaki, in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a long red jacket open over his t-shirt.  
Syaoran shrugged. He was wearing the same as Yamazaki, except in green, not red. "Let's beat him up anyways. He looks dumb."  
Eriol nodded, shrugging his navy jacket (his outift matched Syaoran's and Yamazaki's) off. "Yeah, he looks weak."  
{SEY in matching outfits? Dream on! Did you notice that their first initials spell YES? Weird, huh?}  
Meiling nodded eagerly, causing her long braided hair to whip up against her red shortshorts and tunic top. Using her martial arts, she gracefully kicked, punched, and did anything to cause harm to the guy.  
After a minute, the guy beat her. {Isn't Meiling just about the best fighter there is?} Yamazaki came up.  
"I will fight you. My name is Yamazaki Takashi. What's yours?"  
"Mine? Ay Dum Guy." Yamazaki put up a good fight, dodging all kicks, but not the punches.  
In the end, Syaoran beat Ay. His muscles dripped with sweat {blah blah blah}, and he had to take his jacket off.  
"Hoe? Why am I so interested in clothes today?" asked Sakura.  
"The authour wants to do first person, duh. I'm Aya Dum Gal, by the way."  
Sakura leaned in towards Tomoyo. "On second thought, Tomoyo, Camp Cliche is a little...weird..."  
Tomoyo nodded nervously. "It's like everyone but us is an actor...or spy...or something..." the two looked warily around, and and saw a two girls huddled around a computer, typing furiously.  
Tomoyo marched up behind them to find her name and Sakura's there several times. It seemed to be an accurate account of what was going on. In fact, right now she was typing that Tomoyo was behing them.  
"Hello, Tomoyo! I'm Maple, and the is my sis, Charisma!" said the typist cheerfully. While she was speaking, Charisma, the lovelier of the two, typed.  
{WHAT?!? Charisma, we're identical twins!}  
"Are you writing a story?" asked Tomoyo curiously.  
"Eh..no! No!" shrieked Maple, hiding the screen from view.  
Tomoyo frowned. "Whatever you say."  
She returned to her table. "Sakura...I think they're writing down everything we say or do!"  
"Hoe!"  
"Please listen carefully as I call out the cabins." announced the PA.  
"Number 1-Girls' Cabin:  
Amamiya-(a pause)-Sakura  
Ezakiya Nadeshiko{Here I am! Here I am! Oof! was heard in the background. Read CCT if you want to get this joke.}  
Ezakiya Umeko  
Nagenawa Hitomi  
Nagenawa Yukari  
Kanagawa Kumiko  
Scott Maple  
Scott Charisma  
Counsellor Hikari"  
"WAIT! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" wailed Charisma, flicking a wand in the air.  
"I'm sorry, Maple and Charisma Scott are not in Cabin 1, in their places are  
Kyoko Kanagawa  
Mariko Itoshi.  
Thank you.  
Cabin 2-Boys' Cabin:  
(Later)  
Cabin 3-Girls' Cabin  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
Kinomoto Sakura  
Li Meiling  
Mihara Chiharu  
Sasaki Rika  
Scott Maple  
Scott Charisma  
Yaginasawa Naoko  
Counsellor Nakuru."  
Nakuru popped out of nowhere. "Hey guys! Let's GOOOO!" she squealed, grabbing four arms in each hand and dragging them to Cabin 3, close to Cabin 4.  
"TOP BUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked happily, throwing my stuff on a top bunk and hopping on.  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
Maple and Charisma took the bunks closest to the table, where they put their laptop, which Maple typed on while Charisma unpacked for both of them. Maple got the top bunk.  
No, Charisma did.  
Then Maple stole it from her. {No fair, Maple!}  
Tomoyo climbed in underneath me, Meiling and Naoko shared, and so did Rika and Chiharu. Nakuru got a separate bed in her own room, since she was a counsellor. (Chiharu and Meiling got tops.)  
"C'mon! Let's go meet Cabin 4!" called Nakuru.  
We all stepped outside the cabin, and on the count of 3, yelled, "HEY BOYS!!!"  
Onii-san was their counsellor! Woe is me! Woe is me! There was Syao-kun, Yamazaki-kun, Eriol, three guys we didn't know before named Hiroshi, Kenji, and Satoshi, and...Yukito?  
"Wouldn't Yukito-kun be a counsellor?" I asked.  
"Nah, he's a counsellor-in-training." explained onii-san.  
"Why Yukito?" moaned Charisma.  
"TOUYA-KUN!" Nakuru quickly glomped my poor onii-san.  
"Because he's the only single CCS male. Here:" replied Maple.  
"Rock Paper Scissors!  
Rock Paper Scissors!  
Rock Paper Scissors!"  
"YES! YUKITO IS MIIIINE!" shrieked Maple, dancing around happily.  
We all went down to the lake for swimming.  
^Narrator^  
The girls waded into the water, causing the guys to stare. When wet, their oversized white shirts wer sheer, and showed what they were wearing underneath. {Oh look! They magically changed clothes!} Sakura was wearing a hot pink sports bra, Naoko an orange spaghetti-strap undershirt. Chiharu had a yellow halter top, and Tomoyo had a lacy purple bra. Rika was wearing a plain red bra, which matched Meiling's, and Maple and Charisma were both wearing autumn leaf print sports bras. {Do we care? NO WE DON'T! Does it matter? NO IT DOESN'T! Are these people hentai? PROBABLY!}  
All the guys stared at the girls they liked, Hiroshi at Meiling, Kenji at Rika, and Satoshi at Naoko. {*looks disgusted*}  
^Sakura^  
Why was Syaoran staring at me? I looked at myself, to see that my bra was shwoing! Eek!  
"HOEE!" I shrieked, covering my chest self-conciously. The others soon realized why the guys were staring, and followed suit.  
Then, we went swimming in the lake. It was lots of fun! "Dibs on shower!" yelled Meiling as we ran back to the cabin.  
"No fair!" we yelled, chasing Meiling.  
Maple still had her laptop, and was typing at it.  
Suddenly, Meiling said, "No, Maple can go first."  
Everyone looked up in surprise. She nodded.  
When we discovered there was two bathrooms, Charisma called dibs on the other one. Meiling smiled, nodding at the laptop.  
"Let's see what Maple is so interested in, ne?" she asked evilly. We all smiled in anticipation.  
We opened her laptop, turned it on, and turned to Naoko, the technical one, or one of them.  
"Where would she keep it?" asked Tomoyo-chan.  
Naoko grinned. "My Documents."  
We found a document called War Of The Cabins. Opening it, we saw a perfect account of what happened today, and at the end it was typing what was happening now.  
Meiling gasped. "They must have enchanted it! But how come they're writing about us?"  
Rika frowned. "I had a bad feeling about this camp. It's the third camp we've all gone to, except some Meiling doesn't, where our bras show, and we are incredibly interested about clothes, and there's been someone with a laptop. It's like we're going to the same camp with a different name."  
"Did you realize, though, that this is the first time the laptop person wasn't invisible? And the first time we actually noticed?" mused Chiharu.  
"And isn't it scary that we can watch what we're doing appear on the screen as we're doing it?" I whispered.  
"EEK!" we all screamed.  
"They must be very powerful sorceresses!" whispered Meiling, hoping the computer would not pick it up.  
"Magic?" asked Naoko.  
"MEILING!" Tomoyo and I yelled.  
She looked sheepish, and we explained everything.  
A brunette with red-streaked hair stumbled in.  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! WHERE ARE WEEEEE?" she moaned.  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Who are you?"  
The girl smiled. "Nadeshiko. Remember?"  
"Hoe?" I asked.  
Nadeshiko looked at the ceiling. "Ooops, wrong fanfic! Sorry! Bye!" she said, leaving promptly.  
We all looked at the ceiling, wondering what a fanfic was.  
On the ceiling was a spiffy logo saying fanfiction.net; unleash your imagination and free your *soul*. Underneath that was HomeAnimeCard Captor SakuraI Fell In Love At Camp Cliche. The next line read: Authour: MapleCharisma-G-English-Parody.  
"How weird is that?" asked Meiling, gazing at the ceiling.  
Tomoyo hopped into the computer chair and got on the internet.  
"More than you think." she said, showing us a webpage that had the perfect account of our day on it.  
"It's on Fanfiction.net. Fanfiction is stories about fictional characters by people who are fans of them. I always wondered why cameramen followed us around everywhere, and why they paid me $500 apiece for my tapes." mused Tomoyo.  
"I, of course, copied them, since I couldn't bear to lose any footage of my kawaii Sakura-chan!" she shrieked happily. I fell over.  
"What can we do?" asked Rika.  
"Well, let's se what else Maple and Charisma have written." said Tomoyo, clicking on their authour name.  
"Here's their profile. Nani? Me..with...Touya? Syaoran? ERIOL? They are crazy!!!" yelled Tomoyo.  
I peeked over her shoulder. "Syao-kun and me?" I blushed. "I'm glad she doesn't think I'd be good with Eriol or Yue. What are these people thinking, anyways?"  
Meiling shrugged. "Let me see. No way! They think I would be good with Xiaolang! Not going to happen, that's over and done with, but...Eriol? Touya? TAKASHI?!?!?!? NANI!?!?!?"  
"Lemme see!" yelled CHiharu. "Hmm..not too bad, not against Yamazaki-kun and I..."  
Rika poked in. "Me and Terada?" she asked softly.  
Tomoyo pulled her purple laptop out. "Time for some revenge."  
"What are we gonna do, Tomoyo?" I asked.  
"With your help, we'll mess up their fic."  
*  
Maple, in the shower...{TOMOYO! This is rated G! Sorry, Sakura!}  
  
Rika's Critique: Umm...Tomoyo, what do I do? Right. OK, this was an OK chapter. It will be an OK fic, too, if we can just keep it under our control. With Sakura's magic helping, there's no telling what we can do. Also read Cliche!. Please read and review, and I'll be your best friend! *smiles*  
Meiling's Critique: Read and review, or Maple and Charisma her get it. *holds up MapleCharisma, bound and gagged.*  
  
Sakura-chan: R+R Onegai! 


	2. Cream Soda

Tomoyo's Wisdom: YAY! 2 REVIEWS! WE WON'T KILL MAPLE AND CHARISMA NOW!!! And when we told them, they were pretty happy too! Apparently, reviews are very good things on ff.net. And neither of them was the least bit negative! YAYAY! Happeee. Wait a sec...doesn't our school year start in April, Rika-chan? *shrugs* To kirjava-chan, thank you! Cliche! was sort of all over the place, and the authour thinks she got too hyper writing it, so it doesn't really cover the annoying cliches, but I think I'm gonna make her rewrite it soon. And yes, I know what you mean with the royalty AU's. Most of them I've heard of, Sakura-chan is royalty, too, though...and sometimes me! Wai! Anyways, we'll get cracking on that one as soon as we finish this! Domo arigato! (Mr. Roboto. Just kidding! Meiling! It's my turn to type! Well, sorry..)  
In this chapter...*gets all blushy*  
Sakura-chan's Disclaimer: I own CCS! Because, I *am* CCS, since it stands for Card Captor Sakura. I own myself, and the Sakura Cards, but I don't own my friends! I do own Syaoran-bear, however! *is handed letter* Hoe! Technically, I own me, Syaoran bear, and the Sakura Cards, but officially, they belong to CLAMP. Kay? Happy now? Please don't sue me..  
Tomoyo: No way am I doing this! NO WAY!  
  
~ |_ 0 \/ 3 P 3 4 C 3 F 0 R 3 \/ 3 R ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ! ! ~  
  
^Tomoyo's Day^  
As the sun rose, I awakened to an already-up Sakura-chan making pancakes in the kitchenette. {Tomoyo-chan! That's not what happened! Aww, but it's not like they'll ever know! Besides, there isn't a kitchenette!}  
*  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! WAKE UP, BREAKFAST IS IN 2 MINUTES!!!!!!!!!" screeched Chiharu.  
"HOEEE!!!" yelled Sakura.  
"Since when did Sakura say Hoeee? I thought it was Hoe." said Naoko.  
"It doesn't matter, baka!" joked Meiling.  
"C'mon Sakura-chan! I made us all matching outfits!" I cried, showing Sakura a pair of flared jeans with cherry blossoms embroidered on the leg, complete with a baby pink blouse with long sleeves and flared cuffs and hem, and no buttons (just together) and a little tie-up hole thingy. {Maple says she has something like that! Cept hers is floral and cream coloured, and she has jean shorts like the pants!}  
Tomoyo's was in purple, while Meiling's was red. Chiharu's was yellow, Naoko's was orange, and Rika's was cream.  
Sakura slipped on her outfit and looked at Maple and Charisma.   
"Ano..Tomoyo? What will Nakuru say about them?" she asked.  
I looked at them. "Right! Almost forgot!" I whispered something in Sakura's ear, and she used various cards, Mirror to make duplicates and do their clothes {Maple's was sky blue, and Charisma's was navy! HOE? Tomoyo, can Mirror really do makeup and stuff?}, hair and makeup, and Illusion to make the actual twins invisible. The girls all had their hair well-brushed and out.  
Nakuru came out in a lilac version of the outfit, and they all went to breakfast, and attracted stares from all the guys.  
*  
After breakfast, Chiharu and Rika had to finish unpacking. Naoko had to watch the twins. Meiling said she wanted to go swimming, and so did Kenji, Hiroshi, Satoshi and Yukito. The counsellors had to plan camp activities. I said I was going to make costumes for my kawaii Sakura-chan! And Eriol just disappeared. The real deal was, we wanted the world's cutest couple to be alone.  
I hid behind a bush with my trusty video camera, filming every kawaii moment. Eriol appeared behind me.  
"My cute descendant does make quite the tomato, doesn't he?" mused Eriol-kun.  
"It's so kawaii!" I shrieked.  
"Tomoyo?"  
"Hai?"  
"What would you do if the person you loved..didn't love you back?"  
"THAT'S IT! I'M NOT DOING THIS! ERIOL AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! HE IS ENGAGED TO KAHO!!!!" I yelled.  
Rika stepped up. "Tomoyo, want a pop?"  
"Sure." I said gratefully, accepting the cream soda Rika held out in her blue-draped hand.  
I took a big fat sip of it.  
"Want some, Eriol-kun?"  
"OK."  
He conjured up a straw and took a long sip.  
Eriol lifted my chin to his face. "Aishiteru."  
And we kissed.  
*  
"YAY!" shrieked kawaii Sakura-chan, "I'm not dead! WAIIIII!"  
"Huh?" I asked, peering over her shoulder.  
"Well, lotsa times Maple and Charisma kill me off. Not nice. Or they make fun of me. Double meanie. But here, look, The Six Dancing Princesses...they don't make fun of me or kill me off! Wai!"  
"Hmm? They kill off my kawaii Sakura-chan? BAKABAKABAKABAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked angrily.  
Sakura-chan shrugged. "It's OK. They're very unusual authours. Most fanfics have me in them."  
I smiled. "That's good!"  
Meiling burst in. "Guess what!"  
{Maple: Eriol-kun kissed you! Eriol-kun kissed you! M+E forever! Tomoyo: No! Eriol is mine! Shut up, Maple!}  
I turned my head, and Sakura-chan spun the swivel chair to face Meiling.  
"Eriol...Tomoyo? Hellooooo?" asked Meiling, waving her hand in front of my face.  
Eriol-kun...he had kissed me.  
"Tomoyo...did Eriol finally tell you?" she persisted.  
I nodded distantly.  
She smiled. "Wai! Anyways, Eriol-kun said that Cabins 3 and 4 are working together on a play!"  
My eyes sparkled. "What play?"  
"A fairy tale - The Tinder Box. Eriol picked one that not many people would know." replied Meiling.  
"Tell me the story!" I demanded.  
Meiling did, and I volunteered to cast people.  
Princess: Sakura-chan!  
Soldier: Syaoran-kun!  
Witch: Nakuru  
Dog 1: Copper, Chiharu's brown dog plushie  
Dog 2: Silver, like Copper but bigger and white  
Dog 3: Gold, like Silver but bigger and yellow  
Apprentice: Yamazaki  
King: Eriol-kun!  
Queen: Me!  
Hotelkeeper: Touya  
Friends: Chiharu, Rika, Satoshi, Meiling, Hiroshi, Kenji, Naoko  
Executioner: Yukito  
Narrator: Maple  
Backstage: Charisma  
This was the final list. We got to work right away, learning lines, Eriol and Sakura-chan enchanting the dogs to move and speak.  
It was lots of fun, and everyone love the story. The twins learned their part, with Illusion to make it look like they were in the practice area. They would be allowed out for the performance.  
I sighed dreamily and lay belly-down on my bunk.  
I jumped up all of a sudden and ran into the bathroom, where I was sick for an hour.  
*  
^Narrator^  
Back at the boys' cabin, they were having the same problem, but with Eriol. Nature had called some of the boys er..very loudly, and they were getting fed up with Eriol.  
At dinner, the girls and boys discussed how strange it was that both Eriol and Tomoyo had gotten sick.  
^Tomoyo's Day^  
"Well, we ate different stuff from the buffet for breakfast." I said softly.  
"And lunch." added Eriol.  
"So that just leaves the cream soda Rika-chan gave me. You had some, too, remember, Eriol?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Nani?!?! I didn't give you a cream soda, Tomoyo-chan!" insisted Rika.  
I glanced at her sleeve, a warm cream colour. "That's right, you didn't," I replied, "the person who gave it to me had on a sky blue shirt. It's Maple! Maple disguised herself as Rika and gave me some cream soda with a concoction that made me and Eriol get together and get sick!"  
Eriol's eyes glinted with fire. "Huddle up, mates." he said. "This means war."  
  
~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ 5 R |_| |_ 3 ! ~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ ! ! ! ~  
  
Chiharu's Critique: Sorry about it being so short. See, I was beating up Yamazaki-kun, Tomoyo was scheming, Sakura was having a ball reading how people imagined her getting together with Syaoran, Meiling was looking for someone to glomp, Rika was sleeping, and Naoko was telling ghost stories to herself and anyone who was listening...and not much happened that day. Aren't ya excited, though? I know I am. I don't know how it will turn out, but I'm wondering what that stuff Maple put in the pop was. I'm typing this at midnight :). I stole some coffee from the mess hall and now I'm hyper. Hee! Review, please~! 


End file.
